


【佳霏】Chillin'

by anotherday179



Category: Miss A, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday179/pseuds/anotherday179
Summary: 淋雨后的摸鱼
Relationships: Meng Jia/Wang Fei Fei | Fei, 佳霏
Kudos: 5





	【佳霏】Chillin'

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：J'san - Cozy Winter

小区不让进出租车，孟佳赶到大门时王霏霏已经在雨里淋透了，拉着一只巨大的行李箱，半个身子越出安保亭的窄檐下。孟佳第一反应是懊恼自己只撑了一把伞，但事实上她也没想到来的不只是王霏霏这个占地面积不大的人，还有因为刚结束一整个月工作、阵仗仿佛要入住她家的大箱子。

脑子里可以想很多事，身体在紧急条件下却是没空等脑袋先反应的。雨太大了，估计冲散了正常的思考，孟佳撑着伞，又想把人揽过来又想接手行李箱，直到实践起来才发现两只手在打架。  
她看见王霏霏在雨幕里笑了一笑，发丝黏在情不自禁扬起的嘴角。但是下个瞬间王霏霏就拉过她疾走，刚才那眼像个错觉。

“这里的、这里天气真不讲道理啊——”孟佳气喘吁吁地叫道，“一点也不可信！”

“哪里都一样。”王霏霏看了她一眼，回答也有些上气不接下气。一手是笨重的箱子，一手是笨蛋，并不是轻松的事。

回到孟佳住处，王霏霏接过伞好让她摸钥匙、对准锁孔开门。雨点砸在伞面上，密密麻麻又杂碎得像鼓点，王霏霏倾过伞柄，这密集的噪声离她远去了。

其实两人都湿透了，打不打伞都不碍紧。

两个步骤磕磕绊绊地完成，相继撞入室内的两人猛吸一口湿热的空气，连耳根子都发着热。因此孟佳说，“就、还好，”她压着喘声，“这个季节不太冷，淋了雨也不会着凉。反而还挺精神的。”

你分辨不清，王霏霏心想，口头上却说笑似的语气：“难道不是因为在雨里跑过吗？”

“快回去洗个热水澡——洗头。”她紧接着命令道，“你先吧，不然热水不够用。你家就是这样。”

孟佳用鼻音笑了声，好像有点受偏爱后的得意，本来很自然地到了嘴边的容让，说出来都有些变味。她索性不说了，决定任性一回，做个享受得宠的小孩，王霏霏也不会怪她。

爱让喜悦来得太容易了。脑海被暴雨浇得空白，同时又像被暖融融的棉花填满着。孟佳洋洋得志地提过箱子，一直到推开家门，她才回想起远在厨房的锅里、还有东西正在煮着的事实。

……心中如临大敌呢。

但傻乎乎地倒进沙发里拖延时间也没用，最后还是被发现了。王霏霏没好气地拎她去洗澡，虽然笑得让人感到可怕，孟佳隐约知道不是为了厨房里发生的事。

就是担心又别扭呗，王霏霏还能怎么样。她在淋浴里乐起来。

等孟佳擦着头发钻出浴室，好像身后涌出的白气都在恭送她离开——不要逃避现实，怂小孩。  
因为你得宠啊。

——那也不行，孟佳立刻自驳。还是会感到不好意思的。

虽然也很快就会没掉，她和王霏霏之间一直都心安理得。

她蹑手蹑脚来到楼下，发现客厅空无一人，音响里播着自己不知名的chill music。孟佳和王霏霏太久没见面，一时分辨不清那是后者悉心整理的喜好列表还是随手从网上扒的歌单，毕竟chill music又没有审美门槛，只需要听众一个想放松的心情。

只知道应该不是她会讨厌的东西。孟佳想，边抓住衣领扬掉里面粘湿的水汽边往厨房走去。

她当然有一点忐忑，但是又一次地，被现实抚平了不安。换上居家衣服的王霏霏正背对她在灶台前忙碌，而被自己搞砸的那锅料理早被处置掉了。

“这么快。”王霏霏眼角瞥见她，露出少许惊讶的神色。

“我还想着一时半会儿洗不上澡，先换了干衣服。”

孟佳没答话，面带无奈地从后方搂她。王霏霏颈间潮重的雨水味比食物的香气更贴近，钻入鼻腔让人觉得有点冰冷。孟佳在她肩头蹭了蹭，很快心疼和不忍的感觉便涌了上来，闷声说：“你去吧。”

“嗯，可以信任你吗？”王霏霏偏过头打趣。

她调低火候，又探手去够架子上的调料，微微发汗的后背在孟佳怀抱里变动位置，肩胛紧贴着她的胸口张开又落下。

“你好烦人噢，”孟佳笑着抱怨，“别人求你还要撒娇才行。”

“那你撒一个。”

话是说得这么冷酷无情，王霏霏已经开始在围裙上擦手。

孟佳靠得紧紧，等酝酿完毕，用嘴唇碰了碰她凉冰冰的脸颊，声音沉下来，软绵绵又黏糊糊的像含在口里的一块太妃糖：“霏霏……”

“好腻歪！”王霏霏把人拍开，咯咯地笑起来，“太恶心了。”

“过分耶。”

但孟佳一点没生气。

王霏霏不以为意，刮刮人下巴嘱咐说：“这边还有些食材，这锅起锅了你随便翻炒下就好。”

“知道了~”

这时再伸手孟佳已经笑闹着要躲开了，最终却还是乖乖让对方如愿捏到了鼻尖。

她接手厨房里的事务，还穿上王霏霏塞过来的一条围裙。

拿起锅铲的时候，孟佳想起笨手笨脚的自己就是太紧张于烹饪而忽视了雨声，错过早一步接到恋人的机会。她眨眨眼，觉得幸好有听见电话。

王霏霏亲昵地吻了吻她耳鬓，走到门口时忽然顿住脚步。孟佳回过头，看见她眼里不加掩饰的疲倦，像一段脉脉的流水。孟佳想，闭上眼、挂到我身上长长地叹气会不会好一些？但是她没有。  
两人立定了一会儿，远远又悠久地向对方投去凝望。

终于，王霏霏似乎变得更放松了。不是暴露疲态的那一种……是甘之如饴而后卸下重负的那一种。

可即便这样明显也好，一直等到她转过身去，孟佳才分辨清她身上的影子如此地像自己：那个享受得宠的小孩。

原来在撒娇的不止是她。

风涌动，雨水透过窗口溅在台面上。孟佳怔怔地没有动，这一刻竟仅懂得微笑了。

完


End file.
